femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Pagola (Jane and the Lost City)
Lola Pagola (Maud Adams) was the evil villainess in the 1987 British campy comedy "Jane and the Lost City", based on the wartime UK comic strip that Churchill wanted banned because it was so racy. It is a comedy farce that might be called Raiders of the Lost Ark meets Hogan's Heroes. Heroine Jane (Kirsten Hughes) and her bumbling British cohorts go to Africa, aided by hero Jungle Jack (Sam Jones), to race the equally bumbling Nazis, led by Nazi spy Lola Pagola (Maud Adams) to find an ancient treasure. Lola is considered Hitler's most dangerous agent at S.S. Headquarters. However, she has to constantly cope with her inept Nazi minions. Jane constantly loses her clothes at the most inopportune time, though there are only a few glimpses of lingerie. In one scene aboard a plane, Lola and Jane tussle in a very erotic catfight, in which Lola shows a nice view of her long legs covered with thigh high stockings. Lola gets control of the situation, and has a gun pulled on Jane as she faces away from the opening of the plane. However, one of her henchmen grabs her ankles and pulls her out of the plane, and it appears that Lola is toast. A satisfied grin appears on Jane's face as she feels she has defeated the evil Lola. However, Lola happens to be wearing a parachute and she survives the fall. When the movie ends, the Nazis are defeated, but Lola pops up again, still attempting to get her paws on the huge diamond. Trivia *The character of Lola Pagola was played by Suzanne Danielle in the 1982 British comedy "Jane". Gallery screenshot_33.jpg Image1.jpg|Lola in her office at SS Headquarters JaneAndTheLostCity_MaudAdams.jpg Image2.jpg|Lola browbeats two of her Nazi agents for failure Image3.jpg Image8.jpg|In Casablanca, the Nazi spy plots. maud2.jpg Image9.jpg|Lola overhears Jane and her British friends. Image10.jpg|nice snood screenshot_34.jpg Image12.jpg|Lola drugs Jungle Jack. lola_maud1.gif|Lola tries to seduce Jungle Jack Image13.jpg|...and demonstrates her tango. Image15.jpg screenshot_35.jpg maud1.jpg Image16.jpg|Lola and her Nazis mean business! screenshot_25.jpg Image17.jpg|They surprise Jane and her friends in the ancient temple. screenshot_26.jpg Image20.jpg|The Nazis think they have triumphed. Image21.jpg|But Jane and the heroes have stolen away aboard the German plane. screenshot_28.jpg lola_maud2.gif|Lola and Jane energetically wrestle and roll around on the ground Image24.jpg|The donnybrook aboard the plane! Image22.jpg|Even though Lola seems to be winning... screenshot_27.jpg Image25.jpg|Lola pulls out her little hidden automatic... lola_maud3.gif|Leggy Lola gains the upper hand and keeps Jane in check Image26.jpg|And Jane and her friends are covered. Image27.jpg|Donning a parachute, Lola intends to leave the others to crash on the pilotless plane. screenshot_29.jpg Image28.jpg|But her inept Nazi henchman (who has fallen out of the plane) grabs Lola's ankles and pulls her out! screenshot_30.jpg Image30.jpg|The Nazi agent falls out with a scream. screenshot_31.jpg screenshot_32.jpg Image31.jpg|Lola appears again at the end, still hungry for Jungle Jack and the diamond. JANE_AT_WAR_14_STORY_.jpg Jane_pinup.jpg Category:1980s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Catfight Category:Feathers Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nazi Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Smoker Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Fate: Karma Houdini